A day in the life of Glee
by VickyGleek
Summary: Mostly based around what they text each other during and then after school.  Includes some conversations, and some short Povs   going to assume that they have 5 periods in a day
1. Chapter 1

**A Day in the life of the Glee Club**

Mostly based around what they text each other during and then after school. Includes some conversations, and some short Povs (going to assume that they have 5 periods in a day)

**1****st**** Period**

Its first period and some of the students are already bored. Some of the glee members have the same lessons as each other; Puck, Rachel and Kurt are currently sat in history together.

_Pucks Pov:_

_Sometimes I don't know why I even bother to show up to these god damn classes, I never pay any attention. Am I even supposed to be in this class? What is this subject anyway? I think it might be History, maybe English, hell I haven't got a clue. So, who can I distract today, I know, Rachel. This could be fun. _

Rachel is sat at the front of the room, in her usual seat. Puck on the other hand, always takes a seat right at the back of the class, that way when he isn't paying attention, nobody really notices. Most teachers don't even really notice when he doesn't show up; either that or they just don't care. Puck stares at Rachel for a few moments before typing out a quick message on his phone, which he takes from his pocket.

_To Rach,_

_Ur lkn hot 2day ;)_

_Puck _

Rachel hears her phone vibrate in her bag. She tries to guess who it was texting her, most people who have her number should know that she would be in lesson. Rachel takes her phone out of her bag and flips it open to read the text, as subtly as possible, so that the teacher doesn't notice. When she reads the text, she can't help but raise an eyebrow, feeling flattered, but is also annoyed that Puck has text her when they are sat in class.

_Rachels Pov_

_Normally I wouldn't answer my phone in the middle of class, especially first period, I mean; we've only been at school for about 20 minutes now. I thought it might be important, perhaps one of my dad's text me, although now I think about it, if it was that important they would have phoned. When I read the text I couldn't believe it was Noah. I wish people would speak properly when they text, it's not exactly difficult, this text language just takes longer to decipher what they mean. _

_To Noah:_

_Noah, as much as I am flattered by your text, you should be paying attention in class and not texting me. It's very distracting. Also you shouldn't speak like that, speak proper English. Talk to you later_

_Rachel_

Puck couldn't care less about being distracting, hell; he doesn't even know what class this is. For all he knows, he's not even supposed to be there. Within seconds, he's typed back a response_._

_To Rach:_

_Calm down Rachel, I'm not doing any harm. What lesson is this anyway?_

_P_

Rachel couldn't believe it when she heard her phone vibrate, again. Knowing who it would be, she turned round to the back of the class to give him a quick glare, before turning her attention to her phone. Even though she is annoyed, she can't help but reply to him, thinking to herself about he is a bad influence on her.

_To Noah:_

_This is History Noah. Now just pay attention or text somebody else. I don't want to fail the exam at the end of the month. _

_Rachel_

Puck read the text and the first though that came to his head was_ damn, this girl is no fun_. Followed by _crap we have an exam, oh well_. With that thought, he decided to give Finn a text, but after a few minutes didn't receive a reply. He looked up at the clock, they had only been in the lesson for 15 minutes, and he really needed a way to kill time. She wasn't in the same room as him, but he knew exactly who to text.

_To San:_

_What r u wearing?_

_Puck_

In a room down the hall, Santana was sat behind Brittany, in Spanish. She never paid any attention because she knew Spanish fluently anyway. Most of the time she spent her time staring at the back of Brittany's head, thinking about how she was totally in love with her. Her phone wasn't even hidden away; it was just sat on the desk in front of her. She saw it light up with a message and read the text, a smirk appearing on her face.

To Puck:

_Tite green and blck stripe dress. Wot u doin Puckerman, Nt in class?_

_S_

Mr Shue was teaching this class, he noticed that Santana was typing on her phone. He thought to himself about how it was pointless to tell her off for not paying attention, Santana was already fluent in Spanish, she probably knew more than him in fact. After a few seconds of contemplation, he decided that it would be best to at least call her up once, mostly to show the rest of the class that they couldn't get away with slacking off.

_Mr Shue: Santana, I can see that you're not listening, would you care to explain what you find so much more interesting than the lesson?_

_Santana: Ya puedo hablar español, mucho más fluida de lo que de hecho, así que no era más que hacer pasar el tiempo más rápido, usted debe estar agradecido de que no se im prejudicial _

_*_ _I can already speak Spanish, far more fluently than you in fact, so i was merely making time pass by more quickly, you should be thankful I'm not being disruptive*_

Mr Shue knew full well that the rest of the class didn't understand a word she just said, so simply gave her a nod before returning to the lesson.

_Santanas Pov_

_I can't believe Mr Shue even bothered to speak to me, it's completely pointless me being here, hell I couldn't probably teach him a thing or two about Spanish. At least I get to sit here and stare at Brittany. Wait, No, I'm not supposed to be doing that. Damn._

Meanwhile Puck still had no idea what was going on in his class, and he couldn't care less anyway. There was half an hour left of the lesson and he had no intention of paying attention now, he text back immediately.

_To San:_

_Ye in class, no clu wots goin on tho. Nethin under tht dress?_

_P_

A smirk still splayed across Santana's face, she replied quickly with one word._ No_. This was a lie, but she wanted to have a little fun anyway. After all, she was probably just as bored as he was, and she could do with having her mind taken of off the beautiful blonde sat in front of her.

Puck received the text, and was pleased that he had text the right person to have some fun with. The thought of Santana was certainly better than this lesson. History was it? He still kind of hoped it was Rachel Berry that he was talking to. He thought to himself for a minute before replying: _Nothing wrong with a bit of sexting in school_.

_To San:_

_U kno wot id do 2 u if we wernt stuk in dis skl?_

_P_

He waited for about 10 minutes, and there was no reply from Santana. He wondered whether she hadn't got the text, but he didn't want to send another one, that would just be the opposite of badass. He spent the rest of the lesson sitting there, staring at Rachel. He did consider texting Quinn, but decided that she would probably just get angry at him.

The reason Santana hadn't replied, was that she had gotten distracted by Brittany, who had turned around to ask for her help. Poor Brittany didn't really understand anything. They both sat at the back of the class. Will knew it was pointless trying to teach Brittany, and that Santana knew everything anyway, so he didn't really bother them the second time he noticed they were clearly not paying attention. They were sitting at the back and not disrupting the rest of the class, so he just let them be.

_Brittany: San I don't understand any of this, it's like he's speaking in another language_

_Santana: He is Brit, we're in Spanish class, remember_

_Brittany: oh yea, but why do you need to come here, you already know Spanish_

_Santana: Mis pensamientos exactamente *my thoughts exactly*_

_Brittany: What, I told you I don't understand_

_Santana: Sorry Brit, I was just agreeing with you, I'll help you learn Spanish if you like, and I'm a way better teacher than Mr Shue_

_Brittany: Thanks San! You're the best!_

Brittany spoke a little louder than she should have done, and earned herself a light warning from Mr Shue.

_San: Do you know what lesson you have next Brit?_

_Brittany: Erm, nope, I forgot again_

Santana giggled a little, and flashed Brittany that smile, that only she ever receives.

_Santana: it's ok, you have maths with Finn, and I'm in the other class with Quinn remember? I'll walk you there. _

_Brittany: thanks Santana, there's just so many lessons, I find timetables confusing_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapt 2**

**Second period**

Finn never did like maths, most of the time he didn't have a clue what was going on. He was so clueless in fact that he cheated off Brittany, and she cheated off Becky. Becky has downs syndrome. Anyway, there he was, sat in maths, without a clue about what was going on. He sent a text to Quinn; she was his girlfriend, so surely she wouldn't mind taking his mind off the boring lesson.

_To Quinn_:

_Hey, wht r u doin, Im bored. Love you_

_Finn x_

Quinn was slightly annoyed when she got the text. She was in maths as well, but in a higher level class. Unlike Finn she actually knew what she was doing the majority of the time. She read the text and sighed, typing out a quick reply.

_Quinn's Pov_

_I can't believe he's texting me again, nearly every lesson I get the same old thing, its distracting. Sometimes I wish he would just grow up. I bet other girls don't get a text every lesson from their boyfriend complaining that they're bored. Everyone's bored, its school! _

Finn was expecting a much nicer reply. It didn't stop him from texting her back though.

_To Quinn:_

_I dont understand maths. Can u help me l8r? _

_Finn x_

Again Quinn sighed before typing out a response. She actually wanted to get on with her work, and Finn texting her was getting on her nerves. She was actually getting really irritated by Finn lately; things weren't going that well between them.

_To Finn:_

_I won't be able 2 help you l8r if u dont let me get on with my own work 1st. I need 2 get my grades Finn. Don't wanna b a Lima Loser. _

_Q_

_Santana: Texting Finnocene?_

_Quinn: please don't call him that, and yes_

_Santana: Well you don't seem too happy about it, with all that sighing you're doing_

_Quinn: it's just a bit annoying, that's all_

_Santana: I can imagine, I'd be annoyed with him as my boyfriend_

_Quinn: Just shut up Santana, do your work_

Finn could tell that Quinn was annoyed at him, she didn't even write a kiss at the end of the text. It took him a few minutes to decide that it was best to not send her another text. He spent the rest of the lessons either copying Brittany or staring blankly at the wall. Quinn was finally getting her work done in the other room. He got his phone out to text Rachel, but decided against it, she didn't text during school.

_Finns Pov_

_I hate maths. I'm glad Brittany doesn't mind me copying off her, it's a good job she's friends with that Becky girl. I wish Quinn would text me more, I think she's been getting annoyed at me lately, I don't know why though. She forgot to put a kiss at the end of the text, she must be angry, or maybe she forgot, yeah that's it, she forgot. I wish Rachel wasn't so against texting in school, and then maybe I would be able to get her to talk to me. I could text Puck back I guess. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Third Period**

Santana and Brittany had a free period together. They always went to the library, and always sat in the same spot; a table in the far corner of the room. Considering Brittany could never remember what class she had, and normally had to be walked to class by Santana, it's no surprise really that she often forgets where they sit in the library. Every time the girls have a free period together, Santana sits down in their usual spot, and within minutes receives a text.

_To San:_

_Im lost San, wer are youuuu, I dont now wer we alwaaays go sit?_

_B x_

Santana had been sat in the library for about 5 minutes now, and was waiting for this text; her phone was in her hand ready to send a quick response. Brittany never understood texts, so Santana had to text her in proper English.

_To Brit:_

_Im where we always sit B, in the far right corner. Walk past the computers and you'll c me. _

_S x_

It was the same text she always sent, but within a few minutes Brittany had spotted Santana and came skipping over, hugging the Latina from behind before sitting down. As they were in the library, they weren't supposed to talk, and had been told off or even kicked out on numerous occasions for breaking this rule. Instead of talking, they sat side by side, Santana worked, and Brittany usually drew pictures after getting bored and frustrated with her school work, whilst sharing texts or writing notes to each other. This way they wouldn't get told off.

_To Britt:_

_Do you have any work to do Brit?_

_S x_

Brittany smiled excitedly as she saw her phone flash, temporarily forgetting that it would be Santana who had sent it. Seeing this San did as she always did, and linked pinkies with the ditzy blonde, until Brittany had eventually decided on what she wanted to respond.

_To San:_

_I have lodes and lodes of work to do but I just don't understand it. Kan you help me? Pleas san_

_B x_

_To Brit:_

_Of course B, I'll help you tonight when you come to mine ok? For now, I'll do my own work, you just draw some pictures. _

_S x_

_To San:_

_Thanx san, your the best. Ill draw you a rely gud pictur of sum dux_

_B x_

Santana didn't bother responding; she just looked at Brittany, smiled and gave her a nod. Santana did have a lot of her own work to do; she normally did it in their free periods because she always had to help Brittany with hers after school. The first thing on her to-do list was Spanish homework, this wouldn't take her long at all, she actually found it slightly humorous that she would get 100% in any test or piece of homework given, without even showing up, or at least paying a minimal amount of attention. Next job, maths homework, this would be a bit harder. It wasn't that she was bad at maths; it was just that it didn't come naturally to her like it did some people. Puck for example never went to maths classes, he was a secret maths genius and didn't see the need.

They sat silently for a few minutes, working and drawing before Brittany started to fidget, and Santana looked up to see her writing another text.

_To San:_

_Your rely clever San, I like waching you work. You do like dux don't you?_

_B x_

_To Brit:_

_Not as clever as you Brit Brit. Yeah I like ducks, your picture is awesome btw. I like watching you draw_

_S x_

_To San:_

_I drew this pictur for youu. _

_Bx_

_To Brit:_

_Thanks, it's real nice. I love it_

_S X_

Santana turned to get back to her work. She could see Brittany typing on her phone, and was waiting for the next text.

_To San:_

_Ill draw you lodes of dux if you like. You should get bak to your work; I can see your trying rely hard. It looks like it's rely hard stuff. I bet I cudnt do it. _

_B x_

Brittany watched as Santana seemed to be texting for what felt like forever. Santana had actually written out an entire text, before deleting it and changing her response to the bubbly blonde sat next to her.

_Brittany's Pov:_

_Im glad I have San to help me do my work; I'm not very good at school stuff. People say that I'm not smart, but San always says that I'm just not book smart. At first I didn't know what that meant, but then she explained that it means that I'm not good at school stuff, but I'm good at other things, she says I'm people smart and dance smart. I'm pretty sure that San is smart at everything though, she's good at the hard school stuff, and she can dance quite well, and she has such an amazing voice. I hope she knows how amazing she is. She's taking a really long time to write this text message, I bet she's writing some more about ducks, that's my favourite thing to think about. I'll have to make sure I draw her lots of pictures that will make her smile. I love her smile. People always think she's just an angry bitch all of the time, but they don't know the real Santana, not like I do. Sometimes I wish she would show them though, like her smile, everyone should get to see that, it's the best thing a person could ever see. _

The text that Santana had orgionally typed out read:

_Thanks B, You could do anything you want to do. I love you_

_S x_

However by the time Brittany had received a text it read

_To Brit:_

_Thanks, I love your ducky drawings. The work isn't that hard once you set your mind to it, I'll help you later with your work, and then it won't seem that hard. Just keep drawing those ducks B_

_S x_

Brittany knew Santana would be texting her something about ducks, and she giggled when she read the text – see people smart. Santana actually found her work pretty easy and it didn't take very long to finish. Once she did finish she simply put her books to the side, and took hold of Brittany's pinkie to let her know that she had finished. Brittany continued drawing what looked like hundreds pictures of ducks. Santana just watched her every move. She actually liked these free periods, where she just sat close to her best friend, they didn't have the need to talk, and because of the no talking rule, no one could interrupt them. In Santana's mind, this was her favourite part of the day.

/

**Mike and Tina**

Throughout the entire day, Mike and Tina sent each other texts. Even when they were sat in the same class next to each other, they didn't really talk much, neither of them wanted to be kicked out of the class.

_To Tina:_

_I love you so much_

_M xx_

_To Mike:_

_I love you more_

_T xx_

_To Tina:_

_Not possible. U look so cute when ur concentrating_

_M xx_

_To Mike:_

_u shud be concentrating too. Don't wanna fail. _

_T xx_

_To Tina:_

_I am _concentrating_. I'm concentrating on you_

_M xx_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chpt 4**

**Fourth period**

Kurt had been texting Mercedes throughout the morning, sharing any little pieces of gossip that he had heard. They didn't have many classes together so didn't see each other until Lunch. During lunch, Kurt was on his way to meet Mercedes in the cafeteria, but on his way he was confronted by Dave Karofsky. Dave just spat out a single word to him before pushing him into the lockers: _Homo._To Kurt this confrontation seemed like the billionth time that week, and it was only Wednesday.

After lunch Kurt sat in class, choosing to sit alone, because that is exactly how he felt in that moment. Alone, fed up, and scared. As he calmed himself down a little, he remembered that there was one person he could text, who knew exactly how he felt.

To Blaine:

_I cant stand it here_

_Kurt _

Straight away his phone buzzed and he smiled knowing that someone cared.

_To Kurt:_

_What's happened?_

_B x_

_To Blaine:_

_That Neanderthal pushed me into the lockers, again. I don't know how long I can do this for_

_Kurt x_

He only received one more text after that, but it was enough to help him through the rest of the day.

_To Kurt:_

_Courage_

_B x_

_Kurts Pov:_

_I hate it here so much, I wish I could just move schools, but I would miss my friends. Ill change that thought, I wish Karofsky would leave schools. Half of the school would be happier without him here. At least I have Blaine to talk to now, he knows exactly how I feel. I know Mercedes and the other girls try to help, but they just don't know exactly how much I'm going through, and how it feels to be tormented to this extent on a daily basis. _

Whilst Kurt was sat in what was supposed to be a geography lesson (it really wasn't, considering it consisted of back and forth bickering between the teacher and a cheerleader who refused to pay attention), Mercedes was sat in an English lesson. Within fifteen minutes, she found herself sat, staring mindlessly at the clock, willing the time to pass just a little bit faster.

_Mercedes Pov:_

_What exactly is the point of learning something that you already know? We all know how to speak English already, this is just boring. I mean, we could read a book in our own spare time; I'm sure the majority of the students in here wouldn't, but still, they could! I wonder if Kurt has any gossip for me.._

_To Kurt:_

_I am SO bored right now, ne gossip 4 me 2day?_

_M _

_To Mercedes:_

_Not a lot, I did hear 2 cheerleaders gossiping about Santana and Brittany 2day_

_K_

Mercedes couldn't help but wonder what these cheerleaders had been saying; this was way more interesting than her English lesson.

_To Kurt:_

_What were they saying? You gotta tell me Kurt, im dying here_

_M_

_To Mercedes:_

_I couldn't hear them properly. They were talking about how close the 2 r I think. Oh and one of them has already had sex with Puck, the other one wants 2. _

_K_

_To Kurt:_

_They are very, close. And what you z about puck doesn't surprise me_

_M_

_To Mercedes:_

_They are, but I don't think anyone would ever risk questioning it. Which reminds me, delete these messages, you never know what Satan would do if she somehow read or heard about them. _

_K_

Mercedes though that over, before sending another quick text agreeing with Kurt and then deleting the messages. Time was going by so slowly; she decided to send Tina a message but didn't get a reply and even considered sending Rachel a message, before deciding she wasn't quite that desperate yet.

Quinn was sat in the same English lesson as Mercedes, and feeling just as bored. As were Santana, Brittany and Finn. She is sat next to Finn, who doesn't even notice when she sends a text to Puck (he is supposed to be in this class as well, but is nowhere to be seen). After sending him a text she looks over to Finn, who looks like he is about to fall asleep.

_To Puck_

_Y rnt u in this lesson?_

_Q_

_To Quinn:_

_Q, I alrdy spk English_

_P_

Quinn giggled a little at the irony of that text; Puck was one of the worst people for using text slang. She didn't bother replying to the text. Instead she gave Finn a nudge, waking him up.

_Finn: Is class over?_

_Quinn: No Finn, its only half way through, you were asleep, and drooling_

Finn just looked at her blankly, gave her a weak smile and then nodded of back to sleep. For a while Quinn sat and watched Brittany and Santana. As usual, they were sat side by side; in fact they could barely get any closer. They were clearly not paying any attention to the teacher, or the book, but then again, no one really was.

_To San:_

_Im so bored, Puck isn't even here_

_Q_

_To Quinn:_

_Puck alwys skps. It is brng. I think every1 is asleep. U shud play wiv lvr boy ;)_

_S_

Finn was still asleep, not that Quinn would even contemplate "playing" with him. Quinn just sat back in her seat watching Brittany and Santana. They didn't look nearly as bored as she felt. By this point Brittany had started drawing on Santana's arm; only Brittany could get away with doing this.

_Brittany: San, please please please can I draw you a picture_

_Santana: You always draw me pictures Brit, there's nothing stopping you_

Brittany beamed up at Santana, before taking a pink felt tip pen and pressing it against the skin of Santana's arm.

_Santana: Brit, you didn't say anything about drawing ON me_

_Brittany: oh, I meant to_

_Santana: Fine, go ahead, it better be the most awesome picture ive ever seen though_

_Brittany: It will be, I promise_

I few minutes later, and Brittany told Santana to look down at her handwork. Scribbled across Santana's arm was what looked like a pink duck, and a purple cat. _Great I have to walk around for the rest of the day like this, oh, but how could I say no to that face. _

_Brittany: Do you love it San?_

_Santana: Yeah Brit I love it_

_Quinn's Pov:_

_This class is so boring, I swear even the teacher is going to fall asleep soon. At least Brittany and Santana seem to be having fun. They are such good friends; it's funny that you'll rarely see one of them without the other. They are so close. Now that I think about it, they are sat VERY close to each other. I never thought about it before, but I guess it's kind of odd, I mean, you don't normally see girls THAT touchy feely with each other. At least they seem happy. NO WAY. Santana is letting Brittany draw on her arm; there is no way in hell anyone else would get away with that. This lesson is SO annoying, I kinda wish I had sat somewhere else, next to Mercedes perhaps, at least then I might get a bit of conversation instead of watching Finn drool, gross!_

Artie, Sam, Mike and Tina were in an ICT class. They all considered this to be pointless, they all knew how to use a computer, it IS the 21st century after all. Whilst there stupid teacher was trying to teach them the correct ways to write a letter using word, they all logged on to messenger, and started talking.

_Artie: This is so lame, yo_

_Sam: they should just let us play games or something_

_Mike: I already am :P_

_Tina: I don't know why they make us do this, we already know how to use a computer, they could have just let us go home for an hour. Then maybe we'd do something useful._

_Artie: Rant over?_

_Tina: yeah sorry, im just bored._

_Sam: what game are you playing mike?_

_Mike: Tetris_

_Sam: im gunna beat your high score_

_Mike: whatever, you cant beat me against a computer game, im Asian_

_Sam: we shall see about that_

_Artie: at least we have glee soon_

_Tina: best period of the day_

_Artie: hopefully it will be all fun and games, no dramatics_

_Tina: that never happens: and that's why we love it so much_

It was the last period of the day before glee club, and Rachel couldn't wait. She was doing ok at the whole listening and learning thing so far today, but now she just wanted the lesson to be over. ICT was a stupid lesson, even she could admit that. She was thinking about ideas she had for a set list. Somewhere in the background she heard the words "_now press tab"_ – she hadn't been doing any of the work, it was easy anyway, most of the students could do this with their eyes closed.

_To Finn, Tina, Mike, Noah, Kurt, Santana, Brittany, Quinn, Sam, Artie_

_Hey guys, hope you're all having a good day. I'll see you all In Glee. _

_Rachel_

Not everyone replied to her text; although that didn't surprise her, considering a large number of the glee members had taken a lot of persuading to even give her their numbers. Santana was the worst; Rachel eventually got the number off of Mercedes phone, when she wasn't looking.

_To Rach:_

_Lookin 4ward 2 seein ur hot Jewish ass again _

_P_

_To Noah,_

_Again thank you Noah, I am flattered, but you're not being very appropriate. Also speak properly!_

_Rachel_

_To Rachel:_

_You don't hav 2 txt us everytime its glee_

_Merc_

_To Rachel:_

_How the hell did u get my num berry! Delete it NOW!_

_Santana_

At this text Rachel was a little scared, she tried to think of a reply that would stop Santana from murdering her as soon as they got to glee.

_To Santana:_

_Im sorry, I took it from another Glee members phone. Consider it deleted_

_Rachel_

_Santana's pov:_

_I could have been a lot harsher in that text. I mean I didn't even call her man hands. I know I should try to be nicer to the glee kids, I do like them really, they are actually the only real friends I have, other than Brit and Quinn, but they're in glee so they count in that. I have to keep my rep up though, you know, to protect myself, and Brit, she needs me to be like this just as much as I do. Or maybe I just need her to need me… I'm thinking too much into this. Damn Berry, If she hadn't text me I never would have starting thinking things over. _

She didn't actually delete the number, but she knew Santana wouldn't go near enough to her to actually check.

_Rachel's pov_

_I can't wait until glee, I know the others get annoyed at me sometimes, but it's good to be enthusiastic. Santana scares me sometimes though; perhaps I shouldn't have sent her that text. Although it's nice to make an effort and be friendly, I'm sure one day she'll come around. I have the best ideas for a set list ever, I hope Mr Shue lets me speak today, and doesn't just start talking about journey, or worse, trying to rap. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Chpt 5**

**Period 5 -Glee Club**

Everyone took their seat in the Choir room, and waiting for Mr Shue, who as always was running late. Santana and Brittany sat whispering to each other whilst linking pinkies. Quinn sat next to Finn, pretending to listen to whatever nonsense he was talking about. Kurt and Mercedes were giggling, along with Mike and Tina who were all listening to Artie. Puck just sat quietly waiting, probably thinking about one of the girls. Sam was also sat in silence, just staring ahead, towards the piano. Rachel in the meantime was sat on the front row, with a notepad in her hand, tapping her pen.

When Mr Shue finally made an entrance Rachel jumped up out of her seat and began talking.

_Rachel: Mr Shue. Now that you have finally arrived, I would like to talk to everyone about the ideas I have for a new set list. I think everyone will agree with me that we have done enough Journey, and I have come up with a list of songs that are sensational. I of course will sing lead….._

Within the first few seconds of speaking, most of the glee members had tuned out and turned their minds to other things. Kurt scribbled something down onto a piece of paper, before handing it to Mercedes as subtly as possible.

_Check out Satan, if Rachel keeps talking, she's gunna blow! _

Mercedes looked over her shoulder to see Santana looking agitated. She had removed hand from being casually linked to Brittany's and now sat with her arms firmly crossed and a frown on her face. Seeing this, Mercedes nodded at Kurt. They both sat, and simply waited for the outburst to come.

_Rachel: Now, as you are all away, we need to make the best use of our strongest singer, the rest of you will sing back up…_

Santana jumped up out of her seat, and started speaking, or rather spitting out fluent Spanish. Puck and Sam rose up out of their seats within a blink of an eye and took hold of Santana's arms, trying to restrain her.

_Santana :_ _Cállate enano molesto antes de ir a todas las alturas de Lima, al lado de su culo enano. Tengo todas las hojas de afeitar en el pelo_

_*Shut up you annoying little dwarf before i go all lima heights adjacent on your midget ass. I have razor blades all up in my hair*_

At Santana's outburst, Rachel let out a high pitched shriek, and backed up towards the piano, trying to get a safe distance away from the fuming Latina. Mr Shue, tries to calm the situation but doesn't seem to have much effect. Mercedes and Kurt simply nod to each other, and try to keep out of the way, much like Mike, Tina and Artie. Quinn simply sighs, and Finn is clearly debating whether or not to become involved, either in shielding Rachel, or by holding Santana back. Brittany is sat in the same spot, now looking up at Santana, with an admiring smile on her face. If this was any other person, the smile on her face would be odd, considering Santana could actually be terrifying and this was certainly one of those times.

Another note is passed between Kurt and Mercedes:

_I would NOT want to be Rachel right now_

Nobody knows exactly how much time has passed, but Brittany reaches up and lightly touches Santana's thigh, moving up to her hand. Santana glances down at the touch, before calming considerably. She shakes the boys off and takes her seat, smiling at Brittany,

Everybody sits in silence, until they know that the drama is defiantly over. Santana receives and the group watch as a smile emerges on her face. It is then, that Rachel feels brave enough to take a seat, as far away from Santana as possible.

_To San,_

_You look so hot when your mad, but please don't kill anyone_

_Bx_

_To Brit, _

_Thanks but you always look hot. And Don't worry B, I wont _

_S X_

_Wills Pov:_

_There's always so much drama with these glee kids. I knew that Santana would kick off with the way Rachel was talking, that girl just doesn't know when to be quiet. As talented as she is, and she is extremely talented, she needs to understand that the others all deserve a chance to shine. Santana scares me, I know I should think that, considering IM the teacher, but I worry for the safety of the kids sometimes with her. It's weird that she calms down so quickly with just a simple touch from Brittany. If there's ever a day that they are not apart, that will be one terrifying day, i think Santana needs Brittany just as much as Brittany needs her. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Chpt 6**

**After school**

Puck was laying on his bed deciding what to do, he was going to suggest a party, but it was only Wednesday. He was so bored, he remembered something about being given homework, but in all honesty, he would rather be bored than do homework. He logged on to his computer, may as well check facebook.

**Mike Chang **is in the middle of a tetris war with **Sam Evans**

**Sam Evans – **I will destroy you!

(Artie Abrams likes this)

/

**Rachel Berry **uploaded a new video

/

**Mercedes Jones **is at the mall with **Tina Cohen Chang **and **Kurt Hummel**

(6 people like this)

/

**Brittany S Pierce **is at **Santana Lopez** house

(30 people like this)

**Noah 'puck' Puckerman- **fancy a threesome?

**Santana Lopez- **Fuck off Puckerman, I'm helping Brit with her homework

**Brittany S Pierce**- San is teaching me Spanish!

**Santana Lopez**- Bye Puckerman!

**Brittany S Pierce **– Sweet lady kisses

/

**Quinn Fabray** is bored of watching **Finn Hudson** play Cod

(Santana Lopez and 21 others like this)

_Puck then got a pm from Rachel:_

_R: Hey Noah, what are you up to?_

_P: dying of boredom, you?_

_R: im sure that's a slight exaggeration, but I feel your pain, im bored as well_

_P: we could always do something to stop the boredom ;)_

_R: well, what did you have in mind Noah?_

_P: a little sexytimes with the Puckersaurus?_

_R: I suppose, that would help pass the time_

_P: don't get too exited_

_R: sorry, I was just considering your offer_

_P: you could always come over to mine, my parents aren't in_

_R: i do have homework to do _

_P: so do I, I'm not going to do it though_

_R: well unlike you, I need my education if I'm going to ever get to New York. Broadway performers need an education as well you know._

_P: do it afterwards… later I mean_

_R: I know exactly what you meant_

_P: so, are you coming over or what?_

_R: I'll be there in fifteen minutes_

_P: sweet_

Rachel spent a couple of hours round Pucks house, doing whatever it is that teenagers do. Meanwhile, Brittany was round Santana's house, getting help with her homework. Once they had finished everything, Santana decided to try to teach Brittany some Spanish, this was no easy task…

_Brittany: San, how do you say, I love ducks in Spanish?_

_Santana: Me encanta patos_

_Brittany: cool, Me encanta patos_

_Santana: that's good brit brit, what else do you want to learn_

_Brittany: Lord Tubington likes to eat cheese_

_Santana giggled, if she was going to teach Brittany Spanish, surely she should teach her something a bit more uselful._

_Santana: Señor Tubington le gusta comer queso_

_Brittany: San, does Señor mean lord?_

_Santana: uhuh_

_Brittany: I think I should call him that from now on: Señor Tubington_

_Brittany: what does that mean?_

_Santana: oh nothing…. What do you want to learn next_

_Brittany: erm…. Santana is my best friend in the whole world_

_Santana: Santana es mi mejor amigo en todo el mundo_

_Brittany: Santana es mi mejor amigo en todo el mundo _

Santana nodded, and Brittany smile brightly up at her, after repeating the phrase almost perfectly. They went through a few more simple phrases, this time, things that Santana chose to teach Brittany, maybe she would actually understand some of the things Mr Shue said in the lesson now, although probably not.

_Brittany: San?_

_Santana: mhm_

_Brittany: How do you say I love you?_

Without really thinking, Santana said, _Te Quiero_. Brittany repeated this a couple of times, Santana was just staring at the computer screen, she was now scrolling down the news feed on facebook, not really paying much attention to Brittany.

_Brittany: you said te quiero earlier!_

_Santana: what?_

_Brittany: te quiero, you said it earlier!_

_Santana: no, I didn't_

_Brittany: you did, I asked you what it meant and you said it was nothing…_

A huge smile was splayed across Brittany's face, whilst Santana was blushing, trying to come up with an excuse.

_Santana's pov:_

_Shit! What do I do? I guess I could just tell her I love her, she would probably just think I mean as a friend anyway. What if I tell her my feelings for her… no, Santana Lopez doesn't do feelings. It is Brittany though, I love her. Maybe she could keep it a secret… can I risk it? I don't want the whole school knowing. _

_Brittany's pov:_

_San definatly said te quiero earlier, and just now she said it means I love you. Does she love me? I hope she does, I love her too. She won't admit it though. Her face has gone a cute shade of pink now, I can tell that she's thinking of something to say. Maybe I should just tell her that I love her. Maybe she would be brave then. _

To both of the girls, it feels like they have been sat in silence for about an hour, when in fact it is just a few seconds. You can practically see the mechanics in their heads, as they both decide on what to say next. Brittany stands up from the bed, and moves silently over to wear Santana is sat at her computer desk. She kneels down in front of her, forcing her to look her in the eye.

_Brittany: Te queiro Santana Lopez_

_Santana: I.. what?_

Santana looked questioningly into those bright blue eyes.

_Brittany: Did I say it wrong? _

_Santana: you, you said you love me..?_

_Brittany: I do love you _

_Santana: I..I… te queiro Brit_

_Brittany: I knew you could say it! _

_Santana: I don't want people to know though… im.. not ready for that.._

_Brittany: everyone already knows you love me_

_Santana: what! How!_

Santana felt shocked, angry, confused, but most of all scared. Tears were starting to form in her eyes, and she fought to keep them back. Brittany had seen her cry countless times before, but she desperately needed to keep strong for this conversation.

_Brittany: is just obvious. You said I'm people smart san. That's how I knew you loved me, and that's how they know. _

_Santana: do mean, they know I love you, like a friend?_

_Brittany: well, the whole school knows that. But some people probably know its more. I bet Kurt Quinn probably._

_Santana: oh… well, can we still not tell anyone?_

_Brittany: sure. Te queiro, te queiro, te queiro. This is my favourite thing to say in Spanish._

_Santana: Do you know what mine is?_

Brittany shook her head, slowly, looked deep into Santana's eyes, and waited for her resonse.

_Santana: Amo Bretaña S Pierce, que es el amor de mi vida, mi alma gemela. Haré cualquier cosa para protegerla. No me dejes nunca Bretaña._

_*I love Brittany S Pierce, she is the love of my life, my soulmate. I will do anything and everything to protect her. Never leave me Brittany.*_

Brittany didn't need to ask for a translation, she knew exactly what Santana was saying, just by the tone of her voice and the look in her eyes.

By the time the kids had finished playing computer games, shopping at the mall, doing homework or hanging out, they all laid in bed thinking similar thoughts. They all thought about their day at school, and what tomorrow would bring. Puck considered having a lay in, and turning up at around lunch time. Rachel had a number of songs playing endlessly in her head, she didn't even realise when she was humming along to the tune. Sam and Mike had both been playing far too much tetris, and as they tried to drift off to sleep, they were fitting the blocks together in their head. Tina, Kurt and Mercedes thought about their trip to the mall, planning on wearing their new outfits to school the next day. Finn and Artie both fell asleep early. Quinn was laying in her bed, headphones on, thinking about Finn, for some reason she just didn't feel happy with him anymore, did she want to be in the relationship anymore? Brittany stayed over at Santana's house, they were lying together in bed. Brittany was fast asleep, with a slight smile on her face. Santana assumed she was dreaming about ducks, or her stupid cat; she was in fact dreaming about the day her and Santana first met. Santana couldn't sleep, she was thinking about what had happened earlier, and about how she wasn't ready to face the kids at school, not just yet anyway. She had one arm over Brittany's waist, the other hand running through her soft blonde hair. She knew it wouldn't be long before she fell asleep, after all, Brittany had that magical calming effect on her that no one else had.

_To Rachel:_

_This afternoon was awesome, I cant stop thinking about you._

_Puck_

When Rachel's phone buzzed, she opened her heavy eyes to look at the clock. 2 am, and on a school night! She wasn't happy, she needed her beauty sleep.

_To Noah:_

_We have school tomorrow Noah, I need my beauty sleep. Today was fun, ill see you at school. _

_Rachel x_

The next day at school would bring similar situations, texting throughout the day, classes being skipped, or the teachers being ignored. The one class they all looked forward to, was glee club, even if a few of the members would never admit that.


End file.
